Ghostly Games
by invisokitty
Summary: Vladimir Masters is not only a modeled college student, but also a half-ghost hero, Vlad Plasmius. All is going great for Vlad-his best friends accept his secret, he's working on a prototype portal to the Ghost Zone, and he's discovering his powers-that is, until a ghost by the name of Danny Phantom appears.
1. A Checkmate Truce

_A/N:_

' _Allo! Invisokitty here. Being new of course, I'm still getting used to writing on this site._

 _But this is definitely worth the stress, so.._

 _Anyway, enjoy the Pompous Pep fic._

 _(It'll seem like bottom!Vlad and top!Danny, due to the AU itself, but don't worry. Vlad always rules.)_

 _Does involve smut (male x male), so if it's not your cup of tea, I suggest you leave this page now._

 _Thank you._

 _Enjoy._

 _*(Note: Currently, I don't have a Beta-reader. Therefore, all grammar mistakes made are mine and I greatly apologise for any that may be present.)_

 **Chapter One:**

 **A Checkmate Truce.**

Why was it so cold?  
Oh, that's right.

He was dead.  
Or at least, _half_ dead.  
He shivered against the frigid bite of the wind as he flew, his spectral tail flickering behind him.

He felt impatience flare inside of him, and he growled in frustration.

 _Where is he?!_

"He was supposed to be here _two hours ago_!" The half-ghost growled, his soft blue skin illuminated by the proudly glowing moon above.

"Oh, Vladimir.."

Vlad turned in the direction of the voice who so sweetly purred his name.  
" **Daniel** ," he spit out, red eyes narrowing into venomous slits of crimson.  
"Tsk, tsk, Vladdie," Daniel interjected,"I expected much **better** banter from you, my dear."

Vlad bristled at that, his right hand erupting in a pink, fiery ball of ecto-blast.  
"How about we skip the banter tonight and just get down to business?!"

Daniel sighed, a sound that trailed soft shivers up Vlad's spine.  
The halfa growled inwardly, since it had been this way from the first day Vlad had met Daniel.

His enemy never quite failed to surprise him.

Nevertheless, Vlad shoved those memories away; now wasn't the time to dwell in the past.  
Although, Daniel and Vlad's past wasn't all that bad. Sure, Daniel had fairly enough kicked Vlad's ass on numerous occasions, but for the past few months something just felt _off_ to Vlad. Their banter became less and less, the physical fighting more and more.  
It was unlike any battle Vlad had ever been in as a halfa, and he'd had his powers for about a year now.  
Though he supposed that Daniel having his powers for nearly a decade had a big thing to do with it.  
Still, their fights seemed more confusing each time. And every time, Daniel would often enough pin Vlad against a nearby alley wall or building and proceed to just _stare_ at him. Creepy wasn't exactly out of Vlad's comfort zone, but moments like that certainly had his ghostly blue skin crawling.  
After Daniel would pin him down, he'd just smirk and let go, teleporting to somewhere else.

If his rival knew anything, it was how to keep someone on edge.

Vlad lunged at Daniel, but the white-haired older halfa easily dodged the attack.  
"You need to work on your form, my dear. Perhaps a little bit more-" he dodged an ecto-blast from Vlad," _finesse_?"

Daniel's neon green eyes met Vlad's red ones, and a silent challenge, a ferocious dare, unfolded.  
One of the things Vlad actually liked about having Daniel for an opponent was that the Phantom saw him as an equal, even if he did lack various skills.  
Still, Vlad and Daniel challenged each other to no end.  
As such, they kept each other on their toes (sometimes quite literally).  
Daniel shoved Vlad back a few feet, his younger opponent hitting the ground of the park they were in with a very distinct _thud_!

One of the things Vlad _didn't_ like about their late-night disputes, however, was that Daniel would do him minimum harm.  
He was always stuck wondering _why_ Daniel hadn't killed him completely yet. At the beginning of their rivalry, it seemed Daniel never held back. Now, however, Daniel was barely even leaving a scratch on Vlad.

Before he could ponder more over the matter, though, he was sent flying to a set of nearby buildings. One of which was the library Vlad was so fond of.  
He glared harder at his adversary, venom on his tongue,"What the **hell** , Daniel?! That library has been here in Wisconsin since..well, since **forever**!"  
Daniel just smirked, a look that had Vlad's heart pounding.  
What secrets lay behind that smug mask?

"Oh, Vladdie, you should pay more attention," a voice that sounded eerily like Daniel's spoke behind him.  
He whirled around, facing a clone of the Phantom.  
He grimaced when Daniel threw him into a nearby building, always hating that sneaky cloning technique he'd been trying to master for months now, but with little success.

He slid down the wall, his black and white spiked up hair slightly messed up by the force of impact. He was lucky to have nothing broken, though.  
When he got to his feet, Daniel was ready for him; the Phantom gripped Plasmius up by his black and white eighties style jumpsuit, lifting him high before smacking his back against the wall with enough force _to_ break something.

Vlad's smart comment died on his lips as he tried to regain his breath, gasping at the chilly night air for some form of relief.

 _"Oh, Vladimir.."_ Daniel cooed, his neon green eyes lidded with..  
With what?

"D-Daniel?"

Vlad hated hearing the fear in his voice, he did, but he didn't have a clue as to why Daniel was acting so _weird_.

"Yes, that's right, Plasmius.." Daniel's lips brushed against Vlad's ear,"Say my name.."

Vlad gasped, the feeling of Danny's frosty breath amplified against his hot skin.  
"D-Da..." He didn't get to finish, for in the next moment Daniel was tracing his gloved fingers over Vlad's chest.  
A soft sigh slid past his parted lips, and Vlad caught the pearly white glint of tiny fangs that he so often saw during Daniel's smirks or growls.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Vlad stuttered, in shambles just from Daniel's eyes on him.

"Oh, I plan to have a little _fun_ with you, Vladdie.." Daniel whispered, this time licking Vlad's ear.

He shivered in delight and horror, the sensation of Daniel touching him this way unfamiliar territory to stand in.  
He took in a shaking breath, unsure of what was to come.

"Can you say my name again, my dear? I love the sound of it on your lips.."

Vlad probably would have followed Daniel's request were it not for his shock at the situation. "Say _something_ , Plasmius.. I love your voice.." Daniel whispered, his hand now trailing lower to Vlad's stomach.  
"D-Daniel..P-Phantom..I-I.."  
Vlad was suddenly stopped short in his speaking by Daniel's lips crashing against his.

It seemed surreal this was happening to him, that his arch-enemy was kissing him in a dark alleyway at some late hour in the night.

But God did it feel _good_.

Daniel's lips were soft, rivaling his demeanor and personality.  
Vlad wasn't exactly complaining, save for when he gasped again and Daniel took advantage of it and slid his tongue in Vlad's mouth.

Vlad's cries turned into nothing more than short whimpers as he tried to get used to Daniel's tongue exploring, moving, just _occupying_ Vlad's mouth.  
It was a strange sensation indeed.  
Suddenly, Vlad was reminded of Daniel's roaming hand and opened his eyes-not realising he had closed them-and glanced down.  
Shocked to see Daniel's hand grip Vlad's hip in quite the possessive manner, the younger halfa let a moan escape when Daniel's lips trailed along his jaw and neck.

He knew he should run or fly or turn intangible, but he was too wrapped up in the way Daniel was making him _feel_.  
His mind drunk on pleasure, Vlad allowed Daniel to unzip the neck of his jumpsuit.  
He gasped when Daniel bit down, not as hard as Vlad would have imagined.

 **"D-DANIEL!"** He cried, arching into the older halfa's touch.

Daniel grunted in response, licking the bite eagerly.  
Vlad squirmed as Daniel's hand shifted closer to an area that was now growing rather hard.

Vlad cried out again, grabbing the Phantom's shoulders with an iron grip.

"D-Daniel..hah..d-don't s-stop.." Vlad sputtered, rocking himself on Daniel's gloved hand.  
The older halfa chuckled,"Soon, my dear..you'll be all _mine_.."

Vlad moaned again, and Daniel kissed him.  
Before the situation could broaden even a fraction more, Vlad felt something in his pocket buzz madly.  
He groaned at the disruption, flipping out his phone and seeing the name Maddie on the call dialer.

He gave Daniel an apologetic look and sank through the building wall, flying up to the top of the construction.  
"Yes, Madeline?"

"Vlad..Jack and I think you've stayed out long enough.. We're really worried," Madeline's voice echoed from the speaker.

Vlad bit back a remorseful comment of how he could handle himself just fine and instead replied,"Okay. I'll be back at Jack and mine's dorm in a moment."

He ended the conversation, dread coiling in his stomach when he realised a certain part of his jumpsuit was still tight.  
He felt gloved hands circle around his waist, lips ghosting across his ear.

"C'mon, Vladdie.. Ditch your friends, join me," Daniel whispered.  
Vlad jumped back, his lust replaced by anger. "So **this** is what it's about?! This is just **another** one of your idiotic schemes to get me to **join you?!"**

Daniel was unnervingly calm as he floated closer to Vlad, cupping the blue-skinned halfa's cheek.  
"No, I just thought you wanted me tonight...wanted my body as I do yours.."

A moment of silence passed and Vlad looked away, although he mourned the loss of Daniel's hand as it drew back.

"I know you have to get some sleep tonight, though. So, I'll see you soon, my dear."  
With that, he was gone in a puff of green smoke.

Vlad sighed.

Just what the hell had he gotten himself into?


	2. Gamble Ghostly Visits

_Beep, beep._

"Stop.."

 _Beep, beep._

"Someone turn it off!"

 _Beep! Beep!_

"Aggh!" Vlad punched his alarm clock and looked at the time after the beeper quieted down.  
It was 7:46 AM.

 _"Fudge!"_ He shouted into his pillow, curling up deeper under his covers.

"My, my, aren't _you_ cute when you sleep?"

Every muscle in his body tensed as Vlad shot up, looking around for any sign of the ghostly intruder.  
"Daniel! Show yourself!" He growled, cobalt eyes flashing crimson for the briefest of moments.

Daniel appeared upon Vlad's command, a predatory smile on his lips.  
"'Morning, my dear," he greeted.

Vlad gave him a rather flat stare, memories of the night before flashing in his mind.

"Daniel! Get. Out."

Daniel didn't so much as wince, only floated above Vlad's bed with a happy glint in his eye.  
"Miss me, Vladdie?"

Vlad's eye twitched, a physical reaction when he was either pissed, confused, or annoyed.  
Right now, he was all three.

"What _was_ that last night, Phantom?! _Why_..why did you..you.."

Phantom smirked,"Why did I kiss you? Hm, because you look _deliciously divine_ and I knew I wouldn't be able to restrain myself forever?"

Vlad groaned, flopping back on his bed.  
"Ooh," Daniel singsonged,"How convenient.."  
It took Vlad approximately three seconds to figure out what his enemy meant. In that time, Daniel was already straddling Vlad.  
"S-stop!" He gasped, cobalt eyes flickering around wildly,"I-I don't w-want-"  
Daniel cut him off,"You don't want this? Oh, Vladdie.. _This_ says otherwise."  
He gave an experimental jolt of himself in Vlad's lap, and Vlad was then aware of the hardening bulge under the blanket covers.

 _Shitshitshitshitshit_ , Vlad's mind repeated frantically.

Daniel smirked, leaning forward and kissing Vlad's temple.  
"Oh, I also heard you talking in your sleep.." He added shamelessly.  
"Something about _,'Oh, Daniel..that feels really, really nice,'_ and _,'Fuck, Daniel! You're so big!'"_

Vlad was now probably the same red as his ghostly irises.

Both out of anger and embarrassment.

"But.." Daniel looked a little uncertain, even worried, now.  
Vlad snorted.

 _As if Phantom had that right._

"You didn't want me to stop last night, did you?"

Vlad didn't agree. To be fair, though, he didn't exactly disagree either.

"Daniel, I-"  
The older halfa bucked his hips again, releasing another cry from Vlad's lips.

"Oh, _God_.." Daniel moaned, enjoying the sight of his young enemy writhing beneath him.

Vlad clenched his teeth to stop from making any more noise, but such efforts were in vain when Daniel bucked again.  
"Can-can you _n-not_ d-do that!?"  
Daniel, ever the one to be a smug bastard, arched a white eyebrow.  
"What?" He rubbed himself against Vlad's erection again,"You mean _this_?"

Vlad nodded, not trusting himself to use words at the moment.

Daniel shrugged, lifting off of Vlad.  
"Fine, then, my dear," he muttered, and proceeded to walk away.  
Vlad reached out for him,"Wait!"  
In his haste, however, he slipped from the bed and landed hardly on the carpeted floor.  
He groaned, but got on his hands and knees.  
Panting, he looked up at Daniel.

Neon green eyes traced over every nook and cranny of Vlad's body, suddenly making the young halfa feel vulnerable and exposed.  
"I do so want to take you..but you're not ready.." Daniel whispered, most likely to himself.

"But...but.."  
When Daniel tried to walk off again, Vlad hopped to his feet and gripped his arm.  
 _"Hey!"_  
Daniel paused at the snapping.

Suddenly Vlad remembered just _who_ he was snapping at, but the anger and frustration that confused him wiped away all sense of rationality.

"You can't just..just turn me on like that only to _leave_ like two minutes later!"

Vlad glared at Phantom,"What-what if-and I'm not saying I _want_ to, but theoretically-what if I _didn't_ want you to..to s-stop?!"

Vlad found himself, in the next moment, pinned against the dorm wall.  
He gulped, fear replacing his burning anger.

"Are you _really_ ready, Vladimir?"

Vlad couldn't meet Daniel's gaze.

"No, I didn't think so."

Daniel left after that.

Hours later, Vlad was done scrubbing away his shame and confusion along with dirt from his skin and currently sat down at his desk reading. Or at least, he was trying to do so.

Ever since last night, Daniel just wouldn't leave the driver's side of his thoughts. He sighed, placing his book down with remorse as he let his mind play out the different fantasies that could have been from last night and this morning.

His grumbling stomach interrupted his heated thoughts, though, and Vlad was reminded he had hardly eaten the day before.  
Standing and slipping on a brown jacket over his baby blue turtleneck, Vlad grabbed his car keys and made his way down the dorms to the parking lot.  
He supposed Jack and Madeline had already gone out to eat lunch, so he made his way over to a small diner he sometimes liked to order from.

The drive there was a lot longer than it should've been, and Vlad could've sworn several times that he saw the familiar flash of neon green eyes in his car's mirror.

He blamed it on the damn paranoia Phantom put in his head.

Upon ordering his usual sandwich, Vlad sat down at a booth next to a window and watched as soft flurries of snow drifted down to touch the earth below.

Even after he had finished off his meal, Vlad stayed like that; his cobalt gaze just overlooking the vast wintery weather of Wisconsin, his mind nearly blank.  
A soft tap on the table drew him out of his thoughts and he glanced up, double taking to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

In front of him stood none other than Daniel Fenton, famed billionaire bachelor who never, ever went out in public (or at least, not to small diners).  
He had gorgeous black hair, with bangs that swept gracefully over his electric blue irises and muscular, smooth tan skin.  
His build was rather impressive, and while the other customers in the small dinner gaped at him in awe or jealousy, Vlad just glared with spite.

This man, Daniel Fenton, was also Daniel Phantom, who did hold a somewhat striking familiar appearance to his ghost form.  
Though in his Phantom form, black hair became a flowing bright white, round ears becoming pointed at the tip, usual casual deep red or dark blue hoodie and jeans becoming a skin-tight black suit with a flaring white cape. Perhaps the most noticeable change of all that had captured Vlad's attention from the beginning was the change of eye colour; Fenton's eyes were a mellowed, slightly guarded beautiful shade of blue, whereas Phantom's were a soul-piercing neon green that constantly held a hint of mischief in their wake.

Vlad turned his attention back to the snowflakes outside, though he was very much aware of the older halfa's presence.

Despite learning of Daniel's true identity not but two days after battling him, Vlad declined time and again Daniel's offer to join him. Although Vlad yearned to learn about his powers, about everything, he couldn't give up this sort of hero-complex he had. Daniel always told him that would be his downfall.

Then again, Daniel also kissed him.  
Look how well that one turned out.

Daniel slid in the booth across from Vlad, waiting patiently.

When Vlad knew Daniel wouldn't leave unless they spoke, he sighed and turned to the man in front of him.

"What is it you want, Daniel? Oh, that is, aside from my _body_."

Daniel grinned. Vlad's eye twitched.

As if he had the nerve to-

Daniel leaned forward, his muscles rippling at the action,"I want _you_. Not _just_ your body, Vladimir. From the first day I saw you, I knew you had potential to become something _greater_ -and not just evil or good. True, my intentions didn't seem to steer off..in _that_ direction," Daniel explained, gesturing as though that would make his words any clearer,"until I kept seeing the way you _looked_ at me, the way we'd _fight_ ; our battles aren't like anyone else's, Vlad. Don't you think it only makes _sense_ that we would be together, since we're the _only_ two hybrids in _existence_?"

Vlad hesitated at that, pausing a moment to take it all in.

"But.. _why_?"

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose,"Why _what_ , my dear?"  
Vlad felt Daniel's impatience growing, so he got to the point, "Why did you kiss me last night? And this morning? Why didn't I stop you? Why are you making me feel things I normally wouldn't feel towards _you_ , of all people? Why do I say your name so many times in my sleep? Why do I get these _crazy_ dreams about you bending me ov-"

Vlad halted in his many questions when he noted the route they were going down.

"Well, Vladdie, all I can say to that is perhaps you need to figure yourself out a bit more, and.."  
Daniel stood, tilting Vlad's head up and whispering in his ear,"That the feeling's mutual."


	3. Strike My Heart

' _Allo, again!_

 _So..this will probably be the last chapter to this fic that's turning more into a PWP (Porn Without Plot).. And so yeah.. Unless, that is, anyone feels it should continue._

 _But, at the moment, I'm working on a very lengthy fic with an OC in the Danny Phantom fandom (no, not a Mary Sue. Not Vlad's long-lost daughter. Not a female suitor for Danny.)_

 _So, it may be a while before I update this fic._

 _Still, I'll try my best if anyone wants it to continue._

 _~ Invisokitty._

This was, by far, the _worst_ week of Vlad's life.

To start it off, Daniel had left him with those last words ringing in his ears in that small diner.

Well, it all went downhill from there.

After that day, his dreams became worse. Not to mention the fact that he was on a winter break and had finished all of his homework, so he had nothing to do.

Even on patrols, there were hardly any ghosts about.

Jack, him, and Madeline had fixed the Proto-Portal already, and it seemed to be functioning fine.

Vlad even finished off all the books he had checked out from the library!

He was going to _die_.

And worst of all?

Phantom wasn't there.

Ever since that day at the diner, Phantom left Vlad alone.

A part of him was cheering that Daniel finally got it through his thick skull that he wanted to be left alone, but another part of him was craving the attention only Daniel could seem to give him while crying because he knew he couldn't have it.

It was similar to a disease, you see; Phantom was the cure to Vlad's utter boredom and misery, but he was unable to grasp that cure.

In short, the entire ordeal was _unfair_.

Vlad rolled over in his bed shortly after he got out of his shower.

Not even Jack was there to keep him company, since he and Madeline had gone out to breakfast a while back.

He sighed, wishing one certain half-living person was there.

As if the universe answered his thoughts, Vlad heard a smooth voice,"Sorry I've been gone so long, my dear. I had some issues of my own to take care of."

Vlad sat up, looking around frantically.

"Phantom? _Phantom?!"_

When no reply came, Vlad assumed he really _was_ going mad.

He flopped back down on his bed, closing his eyes and going into a deep sleep.

 _"Vladimir, oh..my Vladimir.."_

 _"Daniel.." Vlad moaned in response, thrusting deeper into the older halfa.  
"God, you feel so nice.."_

 _Daniel whimpered beneath Vlad, spreading his legs wider,"V-Vlad!"_

 _Vlad kept up his quickened pace, breathing becoming ragged. "D-Daniel! Oh my God! D-DANIEL!"_

 _"VLAD!"_

Vlad awoke with a start, chest heaving.

That was one of the most interesting developments in his dreams he's seen so far.

Usually it was _Daniel_ making _him_ cry out like that, not the other way around.

Vlad ran a shaking hand through his white hair with a black stripe cutting down the middle, tugging the band holding the long strands loose in one easy stride.

He felt a certain part of him throb in response to the dream and he cursed aloud _,"Fuck!"_

It usually went this way, where Vlad would have a dream like the previous one and get excited, but never the sweet release he truly needed.

It made him want to scream.

He unwrapped the towel from his waist, surprised to see he forgot to put fresh clothes on.

He started, however, when a set of hands-not his own-ghosted over his pale skin.

"Oh, you look _amazing_ , Vladdie," a voice complimented.  
Vlad looked left, then right, but spotted nothing. He looked above, below, behind him. Still, nothing.

"Daniel?"

"Hm?"

"Where _are_ you?"

"Wherever you want me to be."

"No, seriously, where are you?"

Vlad heard the other halfa sigh as he revealed himself in front of Vlad, a smile on his lips.

Vlad grabbed the towel that had dropped to the floor in lightning speed.

"Vladdie? Don't be ashamed, my dear; I love seeing you like this.."

As Daniel trailed off, his hands trailed down. Vlad's breath hitched in his throat as his arousal twitched, practically _begging_ Daniel's hand for attention.

However, before any touching could ensue, Daniel drew his hand back.

He then took a piece of the glove that covered his hand in between his teeth and lifted it off of his skin.

This did absolutely _nothing_ to help Vlad.

"D-Daniel.." He watched cautiously as Daniel bent down in front of his crotch, his lips kissing Vlad's thigh for good measure.

As soon as Vlad felt Danny's icy breath on his erection, he stifled a moan as best he could.

"Ooh, so you _do_ want this, hm?"

Vlad didn't respond, too lost in the happiness of his arousal _finally_ getting attention; his hand just wasn't doing the trick any more.

Daniel kissed the tip of Vlad's cock, a smug grin set on his lips.  
Vlad shivered from that simple touch alone, not putting it past himself to climax right then and there.

 _"Daniel.."_

Daniel licked Vlad's arousal, which caused a strangled cry to erupt from Vlad's throat.

"I-I.."

Daniel, in one swift movement, swallowed Vlad whole.

 _"AAHH!"_

The poor halfa had to place a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming more, in fear of disturbing the other students.

"Mm..I..ah.." Vlad couldn't even seem to form complete sentences as he watched and felt Daniel's mouth make quick work of pleasuring him.

" _F-f-fuck_ , Daniel!"

He closed his eyes when Daniel sucked down _really_ hard, and his head rolled back in the sheer waves of pleasure that emitted from the action.  
Moans and gasps erupted from his throat as Daniel made his brain short-circuit.

"D-Danie-"

Vlad's moan was cut off by the door to the dorm room opening up.  
It took all his might not to climax in Daniel's mouth from the fright.

Daniel, seemingly not thrown off in the slightest, proceeded to lick and suck Vlad until he was again reduced to a squirming mess.

Vlad had never been so thankful of the dorm room's remodeling where there was a door in between the 'living room' space for the bed area that Vlad had, along with Jack. In short, it served as a sort of two-bedroom mini-house.  
The walls, however, weren't exactly soundproof.

A knock sounded on Vlad's door and he stiffened, despite Daniel never stopping in his actions.

"Hey, Vlad?" Madeline called out.  
Vlad didn't even know if he could reply without screaming Daniel's name.  
"Y-yes?"  
His voice was steady, that was good.

"Everything okay?"

Damn it.

"Y-yeah! Just trying to..uh..t-take a nap!"

"A long, long nap if you ask me," Daniel murmured, slipping back down Vlad's shaft after he was done talking.  
Vlad would have kicked him were it not for the state he was in followed by the fact that Daniel was the reason he was in this state.

"Is someone in there with you?"

Daniel hummed around Vlad's arousal, and Vlad bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood.  
"N-no, everything's fine!"

"Are you sure?"

Daniel swirled his tongue around Vlad's tip before swallowing him whole again.  
"Mhm!"

"Okay.." Madeline didn't sound convinced.

Vlad couldn't help but buck into Daniel's mouth, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

"Vlad?"

He bit on his hand to stop from crying out as he climaxed in Daniel's mouth.

"Vlad, should I come in there?"

He watched as Daniel swallowed his load, licking up practically every last drop hungrily.

As soon as Phantom stood, Vlad found himself pushed roughly against his bed, his softening cock rubbing seductively on Daniel's own growing need.

"Ahh!"

Daniel kissed the younger's lips, Vlad finding it odd to taste himself but still enjoying it.  
He already felt himself hardening with every touch from Daniel.

He fumbled at Daniel's suit, trying to find any buttons or zippers.  
In his aggressiveness to have to older halfa bare, he flipped their positions to where he was straddling Daniel now.

"Oh..um..do I..?"  
Daniel laughed, the sound ringing sweetly.

Vlad laughed as well, before he kissed Daniel.

Every hair on his body stood up.

 _He_ kissed _Daniel_.

"Uh..Vlad..?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just not feeling well," Vlad answered Madeline, surprised at how sincere the lie sounded. "Alright, Jack and I are going out. Want anything?"

"No."

 _Nothing you can give me,_ he added mentally.

As soon as he heard the door close, signaling his best friends were gone, Vlad turned his attention back to Daniel.

"Vladimir..?"

He kissed Daniel again, this time with all the pent up passion he didn't know he'd been harbouring for the older halfa. He felt want, need, lust, and admiration pour out of him in waves.

Something in Vladimir Masters snapped. 


End file.
